The present invention relates in general to a storage and activation system for a remote control transmitter in a motor vehicle and more specifically to a self-contained mounting and activating unit.
With the proliferation of remote control garage door openers, automobile manufacturers have provided transmitter storage compartments in the interior of the vehicle wherein the transmitter is stored out of sight behind a panel matching the vehicle interior. The transmitter may be activated by depressing a portion of the panel, such as a panel pushbutton. The transmitter must be positioned in the correct location and at the correct orientation for proper activation by the pushbutton.
A typical storage system includes a compartment covered by a pivotable door. The remote transmitter is retained in the compartment using hook-and-loop fasteners and/or tape. A plunger on the door panel (e.g., extending from a pushbutton) engages the activation button on the remote transmitter when the panel or pushbutton is depressed.
Since remote garage transmitters come in various sizes and shapes, a series of adjustments must be made to center the activation button of the remote transmitter with the plunger in the prior art systems. Furthermore, it is necessary to adjust the length of the plunger to obtain proper interaction with the transmitter activation button. A series of pegs are typically snapped onto the plunger in order to adjust its length. The pegs can be difficult to use, and if they are lost, the system may be unusable.
The remote control transmitter compartment is often located in an overhead console. The overhead position makes it more awkward to locate the transmitter in the proper location and orientation and to make the adjustments.